


Comfort

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has gotten some bad news. Jack and Gwen comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt: Jack (and Gwen) supporting Ianto after his mum dies. Because they totally haven't gone through enough pain already... Bonus if Jack thinks about and misses his mum back in the 51st Century.

The phone call came one ordinary afternoon while Ianto was manning the Tourist Office. When he realized it was Rhi calling, he knew it had to be bad news. They'd never really been that close, and they certainly didn't just call each other out of the blue. Answering the call, he tried to prepare himself for the worst. 

Before he could even say hello, Rhi started talking. 

“Ianto, you've got to get to hospital, it's Mum. She's died. It was all very sudden, a heart attack. They say she didn't suffer, it was over so fast...” Her voice gave out and sobs were then the only thing that could be heard on the line. 

Ianto didn't know what to do. He'd just spoken to his mother on Sunday, as usual. He always made sure that somewhere in between chasing weevils and keeping Jack satisfied, he found at least a few minutes to talk. It was his way of trying to make up for all of the mistakes he'd made in his younger, stupider days. He couldn't quite process what had been said, but he knew his life was forever changed.

He knew it was expected of him to go down there. But also, he knew that if his mum was already gone, there wasn't much he could do. Rhi wasn't alone, she had Johnny and the kids. He felt like he'd just get in the way. And if he was honest with himself, he wanted Jack to hold him and tell him it was going to be OK. If anyone could commiserate about losing loved ones, it was him. 

Ianto finally managed to speak, remembering Rhi was still on the phone. 

“I can't come down there right now, I have to arrange things with work and everything. I know you can handle it, you don't need me.”

Rhi's sobs stopped and the normal steel was back in her voice. 

“Fine. Not sure why it would take so much to get off work, you're just a civil servant. Surely they have bereavement leave. But it's OK, Ianto. I get it. I'll see you later.”

The call disconnected and Ianto knew he'd have to try and sort that out but now wasn't the time. Rhi could take care of herself. And he needed Jack. And Gwen. His lover and his best friend. Together, the three of them had survived the deaths of Tosh and Owen, Daleks and viruses designed to destroy their minds. 

He went onto autopilot as he locked up the office and then made his way down to the main hub. He half noticed that they'd managed to create a mess, but he didn't really care. Everything else could wait. Jack and Gwen were up in Jack's office, chatting animatedly about their last mission. It had been the rare happy ending and their spirits were high. 

Jack noticed Ianto hovering in the door and immediately knew something was wrong. 

“Come in, Ianto. What's happened? You look like you've just lost your best friend.”

Shuffling into the room, he managed to make it to Jack before he collapsed into his arms.

Luckily, Jack was able to compensate for the unexpected weight, and they managed to both stay in the chair. 

Ianto buried his head into Jack's shoulder. “It's my mum. She's died. Heart attack apparently. Another thing I wasn't there for.....”

Gwen was up from her chair in a flash and wrapped her arms around Ianto's exposed back.

“Oh, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry! I'm sure she was so proud of you. You told me before you called her every week. You did what you could and I'm sure she knew how much you loved her.”

Jack's arms tightened around his lover. “I didn't know that, but it explains a lot. You would disappear every Sunday at some point, no matter what was going on. She's right, Ianto. And by the way, you can have all the time you need off. In fact, shouldn't you be going down there?” 

Ianto pulled his head back slightly. “I told Rhi I couldn't. And I wasn't lying. I can't deal with going down there. All I could think about was getting down here to your arms. She was angry, but she'll get over it. She always does. And she has Johnny, he'll be much more help to her than I would be. My place is here. I just need to keep working, it's how I cope.”

Gwen and Jack looked at each other over Ianto. They'd seen that before. After Lisa and after Tosh and Owen. And Gwen had the bonus of seeing him after Jack had gone with the Doctor. 

Gwen spoke first. “We know, darling. And that's OK. We'll be here for you, anything you need. You just tell us. You always take such good care of us, it's our turn. Do you want anything?”

Ianto looked at her with a weak smile. “Thanks Gwen. I won't ask for coffee, but could you get me some water?”

“Of course, I'll be right back.” Gwen hurried out of the room and Ianto turned back to Jack. 

“I'll need time for the funeral, but I really do want to just be in your arms right now. I just can't stand to see her yet.” He hoped Jack would understand. He'd had so much experience in this department. 

“I know how you feel. And I'm happy to oblige.” Jack gently kissed Ianto's forehead. “But you'll have to speak to your sister. Whether you think so or not, she does need you. Even if she does have Johnny.”

“You're right. But I'll think about that later. Gwen will be back soon and I'd like to enjoy it being just us for a few minutes. I love her, but I need you more.”

They sat in silence after that, Ianto just enjoying the closeness and Jack thinking about the loss of his own mother, so many years ago, and so very far away. He could empathise with Ianto, and he knew all about trying to cope. He'd used lots of ways to do so, and Ianto's way was far less self-destructive than most of Jack's. He was startled out of his contemplation by Gwen's return. 

“Here you go, love. Get that down you. You'll feel better.” She handed him the bottle before returning to her previous position cuddling Ianto's back. 

Ianto took a swig and realized he did feel better. This was his family and where he belonged. He'd deal with Rhi when he was ready. But for now, he was comfortable.


End file.
